A user of a mobile device may subscribe to mobile services provided by a home network operator operating a home network. Sometimes, the user may operate the mobile device on another mobile network, (e.g., a “visited network”). The visited network may retrieve information, associated with the user's mobile services subscription, from the home network through an intermediate device and/or network (e.g., a “backbone network”). The visited network may also exchange information with the home network, via the backbone network, to establish a communication connection between the mobile device and the home network.